For years, the automotive industry has tried various methods and products to reduce the damage to passengers and vehicles in collisions. Of prime importance are the various systems of vehicle airbags that are deployed upon the sensing of an actual collision. These airbags are located in and about the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and are inflated to surround and protect the occupants from serious injury.
Other methods of reducing, to some extent, the forces created in a collision from injuring the occupants are various attempts to provide “crush zones” at the front and the rear of the vehicle to absorb some of the collision forces. Still other methods also deal with design of the vehicle frame, engine mounts and other structural members to absorb the forces by means of controlled structural collapsing.
Airbags have been fabricated to the front end of the vehicle that just prior to the instance of a crash, inflate and form a fluid-filled structure between the striking object or vehicle and the struck object or vehicle. PCT application number WO98/50254 “Collision Protection System for Vehicles” teaches airbags mounted to the front of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,791 “Vehicle Impact-Cushioning Device” teaches an airbag mounted to deploy from the front end of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,194 “Vehicle Safety Apparatus” teaches a front-end mounted airbag that includes a fire extinguishing material.
Several prior art patents deal with bumper improvements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,183 “Extendible Safety Impact Bags for Vehicles” teaches mechanisms for extending bumpers outwardly of the vehicle upon the sensing of a potential crash. Air is supplied to airbags to form a somewhat rigid member supporting the bumpers for the duration of the crash and then the airbags are deflated and the bumpers return to their normal position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,823 “Vehicle Bumper” teaches front and rear bumpers having airbags that are inflated upon contact of the bumper with an object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,137 “Vehicle Bumper with Combination Foam and Airbag Energy Absorber” teaches a bumper having an internal cavity surrounded by compressible energy absorbing plastic. Inside the cavity is an airbag that is inflated upon the onset of a crash to provide more protection to the front or rear end of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,569 “Inflatable Bumper System” teaches a bumper having an enclosed airbag that is permanently inflated to provide a permanent cushion bumper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,265 “Airbag System For Vehicle Bumpers” teaches an airbag concealed inside a bumper that is inflated and extends outwardly of the bumper to reduce the effects of the crash. The bumper has an expellable panel on the outer surface of the bumper that is removed by the inflation of the airbag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,336 “Airbag with Internal Shock Absorber” teaches a bumper airbag having an internal shock absorber. The airbag is deployed in a circular shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,214 “Air Bumper” teaches an air inflatable bumper that responds to a crash to provide an air-supported member to protect the car from damages due to collision.
Several prior art patents show a system for the detection of a crash and the deployment of airbags. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,076 “Fluid Shock Absorbing Buffer, teaches a front or rear mounted airbags that are inflated when a telescopic rod extending from the vehicle touches a barrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,858 “Energy Absorbing Bumper System” teaches a combination of a pneumatic bumper system supporting an airbag system that deploys in response to increased pressure in the pneumatic system as a result of an impact with an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,463 “Air Cell Bumper Device” teaches a plurality of air cells containing grouped around a much larger air cell that stores inflation fluid. Upon impact, the material of cells is such that the larger cell ruptures and the fluid therein flows to the smaller cells buffering the impact. The invention is particularly useful on the sides of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,613 “System for Minimizing Automobile Collision Damage” teaches the storage and deployment of various airbags around the vehicle as a result of proximity sensing. The different sides of the vehicle are uniquely controlled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,785 “Proactive Exterior Airbag System and Its Deployment Method for a Motor Vehicle” teaches a system having a detection unit, a control unit, and a deployment unit together will deploy airbags mounted on the vehicle. This system deploys the airbags before the crash and describes the method used to determine distance and speed between the striking and struck vehicles or objects.
European Patent Application EP 1,024,063 “Vehicle Bumper and Hood Airbag System” teaches a bumper and hood bag that is inflated prior to the collision of a pedestrian and the vehicle. The airbag is inflated to absorb the collision forces between the areas from the waist down of a pedestrian and the vehicle. JP 6,144,154 “Shock Relaxing Device” teaches an airbag deployed in front of a bumper to reduce the shock of a pedestrian or bike collision with a car.
The increased popularity of sports utility vehicles, passenger trucks and other retail motor vehicles that stand higher than a standard motor vehicle, such as a sedan or sports car, has created new problems in the area of vehicle collisions. Specifically, when one of these higher standing vehicles broadsides a standard vehicle, because of the difference in height between the two vehicles, the bumper of the high vehicle will contact the side window portion of the struck vehicle instead of the door portion. If the collision happens at high speeds, the head of the occupant sitting adjacent the window portion may move outward past the window and into contact with the bumper of the higher vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an airbag that can reduce the severity of such collisions.